Ripples
by augustfences
Summary: Sometimes it only takes a single event to change everything. Although Ursa has managed to flee with Zuko, Azula gets caught in the ripples and Iroh desperately tries to keep her from drowning.
1. Never Forget Who You Are

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or its characters.

"Sweetheart, wake up. We need to leave."

Zuko's head bobbed slightly as his mother sat him upright.

"Huh?" He was confused. "Leave where?"

"Home, sweetie. There you will meet my family too." Ursa smiled reassuringly, packing a few things in his room. They needed to hurry.

"What about dad?" He groggily got out from under the covers and rubbed his eyes. Why were they leaving?

"Your father is a bad man, Zuko. That's why we are leaving." She handed him a cloak.

"What about Azula?"

"She's coming too, we just need to go get her. We must hurry, Zuko." Ursa quickly tied Zuko's cloak for him before handing him a small bag. They wouldn't need much in her home village.

Zuko and Ursa snuck towards Azula's room, trying to avoid as many guards as possible. The sleepy boy almost knocked over a few things here and there, but they eventually managed to make it to the princess' room.

"Honey, come in the room. We don't want any guards to catch you." Zuko nodded and listened to his mother. He watched her as she crept closer to Azula's bed. His heart was beating faster than it ever had his whole life. What if Azula attacked? What if-

Footsteps echoed through the hall.

"I saw two figures go into your daughter's room, Prince Ozai."

"Then I will deal with the offenders personally. Matters of the Royal Family are to be handled by me."

The footsteps were getting closer and closer until the voices were right outside the door. Ursa still hadn't managed to rouse her daughter. The princess looked down at her daughter regretfully and bent down to give Azula a small kiss on the forehead. Quickly, she grabbed Zuko's hand and crept out the window as the door began to creak.

Azula blinked the sleep from her eyes and sat up as Ozai and an unimportant guard entered her room. Well, this was odd. What could have father in such a fit that he would enter her room at these hours?

"Azula," Ozai's voice filled her ears. It had an edge to it that she couldn't quite place. "Is there anyone else in here?"

"No, father."

Deciding now was the best time to act innocent, she looked up at Ozai and mustered the best polar bear pup eyes she could.

"Who are you looking for? Was I in danger?"

"It seems that your treacherous mother has fled the palace with Zuko." Ozai's voice grew sharper and a sneer graced his lips. "I was concerned that she would try to take you as well. She's always valued weakness over strength."

Did mom really love Zuko more than her?

"Remember Azula," her father began "you are strong and powerful. You are my daughter. Weakness, such as Zuko and your mother's, will never be tolerated. Do you understand?"

She nodded and Ozai stared her down.

"Never forget who you are, Azula."

He turned with a grand flap of his robes as the guards rushed to shut her door.

Azula was left alone in darkness.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Please review and tell me what you think so I know whether or not to continue this story.


	2. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Ursa rushed through the alleys of the capital, trying to avoid everyone and everything. The ship was waiting at the docks. They were so close. Her heart was racing. If they were caught, Ozai would... He would... She didn't even want to think about it. The streets were dark. No one was awake at this hour. No, that would be on a normal night. Tonight isn't normal. Azulon's — wait, no — Ozai's guards were already storming through the capital.

Zuko was tired and falling behind. Ursa looked back and rushed over to him. She grabbed his wrist. Her grip was tight, like a vice. She already lost one child tonight. She could not lose another. She pulled him along and urged him to move faster. The entrance to the tunnels wasn't too far away. If they could make it there it would be an easier journey the rest of the way.

Just as Ursa was about to round the last corner, her blood froze. She could hear the quiet clank of armor. She turned to Zuko and held a finger to her painted lips before peeking around the edge of the building. Mumbling a few obscenities under her breath, she leaned against the wall. She needed a moment to think. Of course he would send guards to the catacombs. She is the one who showed him the maps. They needed a way out of the city. They just needed to get to the docks.

She reached into her pocket and felt around. Just like Iroh had promised, it was there. Grabbing Zuko's hand, gently this time, she carefully led them away from the entrance to the tunnels. More and more people were woken up by the soldiers in the streets. This was their last hope. Ursa weaved herself and Zuko through the alleyways before coming to a stop at the entrance of a small dive bar. This had to work.

She took a deep breath and walked in. The smell of alcohol and smoke was almost strong enough to make her gag. _Stay calm, Ursa. Don't draw attention to yourself._ She gave Zuko's hand a reassuring squeeze before approaching an older man that sat in the corner. He was quite scrawny, almost bald, and even missing a few teeth. He sat at a table that had a single weathered Pai Sho board upon it.

"Would you like to play, miss?" The old man looked up at her curiously. Ursa managed a small nod and sat across from him.

 _Deep breaths. Just do what Iroh taught you._

Carefully, she placed down a single tile. The man placed one down moments later and looked at her. Both of them were silent and simply took their turns as Zuko watched in awe. He never knew that mom was so good at Pai Sho! After what felt like hours of watching his mother play, the tiles outlined the board in the shape of a lotus flower.

"Ah, so close," the old man smiled, "too bad. Better luck next time."

"I'm not quite done yet, sir." Ursa glanced at him and reached into her sleeve, pulling out a single tile. She eyed the board closely before setting the tile in the center. Her hand lingered on the piece for a few seconds before retreating. She eyed the man carefully. He looked at her and then at the board. There, in the center or the board, sat the white lotus tile. His expression and posture changed as he stood.

"Come with me."

Ursa obeyed and followed him. He led them into the back of the store and out into a much older, less busy, part of the Caldera. The houses were run-down and the stench that filled the air made her stomach turn. Zuko's face twisted and he pulled his shirt over his nose. So much for the prosperous Fire Nation. Trying to ignore the offensive odors the surrounded them, Zuko and Ursa followed the man as he took them to the docks.

The fast-paced beating of her heart got slower and slower as they gained more distance between themselves and the city. The sound of the surf crashing against the rocks sounded more powerful with every step. She looked out at the ocean. The night made the water look black and bottomless. There was no moon tonight. They kept walking along the docks and, eventually, they came upon a small wooden vessel. Although it it looked quite cramped, it would have to do.

The ship had a small cabin and a hatch that led below deck. Water lapped at the sides of the ship, gently rocking it. She watched the boat curiously and blinked as a cloaked figure made itself known on the deck. Her heart sped up again and she clutched Zuko's hand tightly. Had they been caught? Who was that? Thousands of thoughts raced through her head and she just wanted to run but, against her better judgement, she kept moving forward.

Slow and carefully she boarded the ship. The figure reached for its hood. Her heart was pounding so hard it nearly hurt. Slowly, the hood fell.

"Iroh!" She hit him lightly. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Uncle!" Zuko ran over to Iroh and hugged him.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled and smiled at her and Zuko. "I thought it would be much more comforting to see a familiar face on this journey."

Not too long after they boarded had Iroh and another member of The White Lotus had managed to get the ship sailing. Ursa stood on the deck long after everyone else had retreated below deck to try and rest. She looked at the silhouette of the palace she called home for so many years. She and Zuko were free, but her heart stung with guilt at the thought of Azula. Directing her gaze down at the water, she couldn't help but notice the ripples left in the ship's wake.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think of the story so far! All or your guys' reviews are so inspiring!


	3. Tea

**Chapter Two: Tea**

It had been two years after Ursa took Zuko. Without Zuko to take some of the attention away from her, Azula's knees were buckling under the pressure Ozai had placed on her shoulders. No mistakes, no accidents, no nonsense. Ozai accepted nothing but perfection from the, newly titled, crown princess. Although she already excelled at most of her duties, Ozai kept asking for more. He kept pushing her further.

"Again!"

Azula ran through her forms for the tenth time that afternoon. Her body was shaking with exhaustion as Ozai drilled her. She stepped with the last move for her kata. Her strike landed higher than it should have.

"Almost perfect, Azula." Ozai nodded and stared down at her. She stood straight, not daring to move. "Almost isn't good enough. Again!"

Sweat dripped down her...everywhere as she began her forms again.

"Fire Lord Ozai!" Her father's bumbling advisor, Sheng, came in. "We've received word back from the new colonies." Ozai's lip curled in annoyance at the interruption. Noticing this, Sheng was quick to continue. "The soldiers are facing a lot of opposition from the peasants, your highness, the council is requesting a meeting to discuss solutions." Understandably, the poor man was shaking; no one wants to be at the receiving end of Ozai's temper.

"Very well." Ozai frowned and turned to the exhausted child in the middle of the room. "Azula! You are dismissed. We will continue our training tomorrow after you meet with your tutors."

"Thank you, Father." Azula obediently bowed to her father before leaving.

"Princess Azula," Iroh smiled as she passed him in the hall, "how would you like to join me for a nice relaxing cup of ginseng tea? Perhaps we could play a calming game of Pai Sho."

"I do not have time for you cryptic lessons, Uncle. I need to train." Azula rolled her eyes at him. She was frustrated. She didn't have time for tea! She needed to train and study; she needed to be the perfect example of a crown princess! She absolutely could not take time away from her lessons just to play board games with her old, fuddy-duddy uncle. Her face screwed up; just the thought of it was absurd.

"Everyone needs time to rest, Azula." He was very patient with her. Matching her intensity would only cause conflict. "Even the earth can crumble with too much weathering."

"Then I suppose it is a good thing that I am, quite obviously, _not_ an earthbender." Azula's arms were crossed defensively.

"You excel in the physical aspect of firebending, Azula, but you lack spirituality. Without spirit, fire lacks life." How _dare_ he criticize her fire! She could practically feel smoke coming out of her ears. "If you are so eager to become stronger, I suggest following me." Without waiting for a response, Iroh turned and left.

Dumbfounded, Azula simply stood there. Did he seriously think she was going to follow him? The old fool was crazier than previously imagined. Even though Iroh had spoken nonsense, Azula was the one left staring dumbly at the ground. A princess should never be taken by surprise! This absolutely could not happen again. She needed to find out more about the former General Iroh's ways; how he could so easily stupefy her. The only way to do that was to follow him. She looked at her reflection on the marble floor and let her face twist in disgust once more before trailing after the Dragon of the West.

Iroh sat at the turtleduck pond and Azula sat across from him. He was calm, patient, and relaxed. Azula, on the other hand, was restless. Why were they just sitting there doing absolutely _nothing?_ Sensing her feelings, Iroh spoke up. "I am going to teach you how to breathe, Azula."

 _What._

Iroh could have sworn that he saw actual steam coming out of her ears.

"I already know how to breathe!" Azula stood up and clenched her fists at her sides. She felt absolutely insulted. Did he honestly think so... so _lowly_ of her? She was _trying_ to be civil, but this man, this crazy old geezer, had a way of just burning away her patience.

Sensing this, Iroh put up his hands innocently. "I didn't mean to insult you, Azula." He chuckled lightly. The princess's temper was quite amusing to him. It reminded him of his own late son during his young teenage years. "Please sit down so I can explain."

She crossed her arms and sat down with a huff. This had better be worth all the time and humiliation. "Please, Uncle, explain how to _breathe_. It is not as if I am already doing it or anything." She tried to bite back that quip. Honestly, she did.

"Fire comes from the breath, Azula. You may know how to breathe for survival, but breathing to firebend is much different."

"And? What am I supposed to do? Breathe more?"

"No," Iroh laughed. "Well, yes, actually. In a sense. I am going to teach you how to breathe more efficiently. We are going to meditate."

"So we are going to sit and do nothing."

"No, not 'nothing'." He shook his head. "Meditating."

All this got was a skeptical eye roll from his niece and for a moment he wondered if this was really worth the trouble.

"Meditation can help you become a more powerful firebender as well as a stronger person. You are still young, but you are a very smart girl."

Azula nodded, pleased with the praise from her uncle.

"I want to help you find who you are and I want you to reach your full potential."

She watched him skeptically. The only person that ever cared for her was her father. What could her uncle offer that Ozai couldn't? After hundreds of thoughts ran through her head, she conceded. "Fine."

Iroh nodded pleasantly. "Very good," he smiled. "Now, close your eyes."

Azula obeyed.

"Take in a deep breath. You want to completely fill your lungs. Feel that air fuel your inner fire."

Iroh's gaze was soft on his niece. Ozai's influence already weighed heavily on her shoulders. It would be very difficult to get through with her but this interaction provided him with a renewed hope. Her breathing was slow, her thoughts were slowing down, and for the first time since her mother left... She felt at peace.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Please review and provide any feedback positive or negative!


	4. A Reason to Fight

Chapter 3: A Reason to Fight

Azula took a deep breath to try and calm herself. It had been two weeks since she and Iroh had their first lesson. Although seemingly uneventful, the interaction had left her confused and shaken. Iroh had never shown any interest in her before. Honestly, he may have shown more disdain for her than her mother. She believed his little "lesson" was, in fact, an attempt to sabotage her. Anyone could imagine her surprise when it was actually quite the opposite.

She looked back on that lesson as she meditated. After the boring, yet centering, meditation with her uncle, he asked her to bend for him. She looked at him as though he had grown a second head yet both of them remained silent. She watched him and opened her hand to produce a flame. They both let out a quiet gasp. Her fire, that was orange for her lessons just one or two hours ago, was now a bright blue. The only sound in the air was the vicious hum of her flame and the rustling of leaves from the breeze.

She looked at her hand, then at Iroh. His eyes were wide, his expression held only shock and awe. In her excitement, she lost focus and the flame returned back to its natural orange color. For once, she was rendered speechless. She flexed her hand and looked it over as if trying to see if someone had tampered with her. Her perception must be off, she thought. She had never heard about anyone bending blue fire. Iroh's expression told her that this was not a trick of the light.

Azula's eyebrows knit together as she drew herself back to the present. Since that day, she hasn't been able to call upon her newfound blue fire. Perhaps it was simply a visual discrepancy. No, the flame felt different. Her mouth turned down into a scowl as the breeze rustled through her hair. She hated this feeling of inadequacy. She should not have to work this hard to maintain something that she is so obviously capable of. She was not weak like _Zuko_. She-

"Princess Azula, it is nice to see you on this beautiful day." Iroh's rough voice cut through her thoughts, pierced her ears, and frustrated her to no end. This is all his fault. If he hadn't talked her into doing those foolish breathing exercises she wouldn't be in this situation. She was frustrated beyond belief and at a loss of what to do. She couldn't let him see that, she couldn't show him her weakness.

"Good afternoon, Uncle," Azula said cooly, eyes opening as she schooled her face into a mask of indifference. Although she let her eyes settle on him, her mind continued to wander to their lesson and her elusive new ability.

"I see that you've been going through your breathing exercises a lot lately." The gentle smile that graced his lips added to her frustration. Does he not know what he is doing to her? "I can sense that there is something troubling you, Azula. Would you like to talk about it?"

"No." She hoped that her sharp tone would deter him.

"Is this about the unique form that your bending took?"

Why? Why couldn't he just leave her alone like everyone else did when she snapped at them? Why didn't he fear her? She just wanted him to go away. All of the others seemed to be very good at that. She has never been able to read him and that fact incensed her. She stayed silent in hopes that her frustration would become easier to handle if it were given a moment to subside. Unfortunately, her uncle was able to read her like an open book.

"I am going to take that as a yes." He sat down across from her and called a servant over. "A pot of jasmine tea and two cups, please."

He spoke to servants like friends. It was one of the things that infuriated her about him. How could a man so weak in so many ways see past every defense she had carefully constructed? When confronted with her Uncle, her control always unwillingly slipped out her hands. This is why she despised him. He was everything that Ozai taught her was weakness. He had to be right. There was a reason her father became Fire Lord instead of this bumbling, tea-drinking idiot. Ruling a country took strength that was absolute and unwavering. It was everything that Iroh wasn't. Why couldn't she control this weak man?

"You seem to be distracted, Azula. This is unlike you." He stroked his beard thoughtfully and looked up at the clouds. "Perhaps your inability to maintain the blue fire stems from a level of inner turmoil."

Her fists clenched. Why couldn't he just _shut up_? Her face twisted into an angry scowl, her own expression disobeying what she'd like it to do. "I am quite sure that I know how to control my own fire, Uncle." She spoke through clenched teeth. She would like nothing more than to burn this man and everything he stood for to the ground.

Iroh's expression did not change as he studied his niece. Her posture, her expressions, her body language. Her behavior was the result of Ozai's rigid manner of discipline. Ozai enforced a level of perfection from Azula that he was never able to attain. This young, tortured girl was the result. She was the perfect image of honor and dignity. Yet, under it all, there was so much pain inside of such a small person. Ozai's unwavering ideas in regards to power, usefulness, and responsibility were entrenched within her mind. More than once, Iroh questioned if Azula was capable of change. He felt guilty every time. She was only a child.

He inhaled slowly, contemplating what he would say next. "I am not questioning your abilities, Azula. I am just trying to help you reach your full potential. " Iroh paused to thank the servant as she set the tea in front of them. He dismissed her with a smile and a wave of his hand. "Fire fueled by rage will always burn out quickly."

Azula narrowed her eyes and dared to think how quickly her uncle would burn.

"Then tell me, uncle, what else could fire be fueled by?" She was relieved to hear that her voice regained its usual condescending cadence.

"Love."

That is it. This man was senile. Fire was powerful, destructive, it was an unstoppable force. Love, among other undesirable traits, was weak. There was no place for "love" in firebending. She realized that her face must have taken up an expression that she wasn't aware of when Iroh's soft chuckle made its way to her ears.

"Fire is life, Azula. It is passion." He decided to elaborate on his bold statement. "Although rage is potent for a short while, it is not fun to be angry all the time. You must find something that you are truly passionate about. You must find something unwavering to believe in. Your mind must be calm with an unyielding drive. Only then will you be able to find your fire's true form."

Azula watched him pour two cups of tea as she mulled over his words. She thought it was strange that he actually made sense. Then again, he was part of the reason the color of her flame had even managed to change its color. She pursed her lips and questioned herself. What is so great that it is worth fighting for? "The Fire Nation."

Iroh looked at her with a perplexed stare, silently urging her to elaborate.

"I will fight for the glory of the Fire Nation. In order to lead our people to victory, I must be strong enough to do so. I cannot fight for father or my country if all my fire does is peter out in the heat of battle." She nodded definitively. "My passion is perfection. Anything less is unacceptable."

This was not exactly what he was going for, but it was better than nothing. He, once again, found himself studying his niece. Iroh noticed the determination that exuded from her as she spoke. Although hopeful, he noticed a glint in her eyes that matched her words with vicious accuracy. He realized how easily her determination could be taken advantage of by his brother. Azula yearned for her father's love and would turn the world to ash if it meant he would be proud of her. It was in that moment that Iroh came to a terrifying realization. This single discussion with his niece could either save the world or bring destruction upon herself as well as the remaining three nations.

For the first time since Lu Ten died, Iroh questioned if he was doing the right thing.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone! I apologize for the long hiatus. I kinda lost my Azula inspiration, but it is back with full force! I tried to make up for the wait with a longer than usual (for me) chapter. I have a bunch of really interesting ideas that I would like to explore in this story. I really hope you've all been enjoying it thus far!


	5. Passion Burns Blue

Chapter 4: Passion Burns Blue

Ozai was relentless after he heard about her lessons with Iroh. Punishment was swift and training was harsher than it was before. He gave her less opportunity to languish about and filled her days with lessons, meetings, and training. He became much more hands-on with her training. She wasn't aware that she could ever be so exhausted. She knew father was never very fond of Uncle Iroh, but she never thought that she would be on the receiving end of his silent fury.

This routine went on for weeks. Some days she could barely move from the training grounds. Although it was grueling, she quickly began to notice the fruits of her labor. The more precise her katas and bending were, the more she pleased Ozai. She even noticed her fire getting hotter, her flames constantly flickering from orange to blue. As much as she hated to admit it, she found herself thinking about the discussion she had with her uncle. She had to reinforce her passion and desire. She had to focus on it and use it as fuel.

Azula sat down in her room and closed her eyes. Iroh's words started repeating in her head like a mantra, calming her and guiding the pace of her breathing. She wanted to be angry that his words were the only thing to guide her, but her desire for power overruled her frustration. She wanted nothing more than to feel that blue fire in her palms. The insatiable yearning to make that flame her own was nearly overwhelming. Azula had to take a deep breath and push all of her other thoughts aside. She felt for her inner fire and she thought of what drives her.

The need to be perfect, her overwhelming sense of pride and honor, the raw desire to appease her father; she let all of these desires fill her chest as raw emotion. This feeling alone was exhilarating. She put all of her newfound energy into funneling her bundle of desire down to her stomach. She wrung out this feeling until she thought she had nothing left to give. The full feeling in her chest was gone and she feared failure for the first time.

Suddenly, Azula's body felt as if it were on fire.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at her hands as if they did not belong to her. It was as if pure fire coursed through her veins. She felt lighter and heavier at the same time. How had anyone lived without this feeling? It was like being reborn. She imagined that, perhaps, this is what it felt like to be a dragon. She closed her eyes and relished in the sensation. If she died in this moment, she would die happy. She felt pure.

It took her quite a while to ground herself and get back to the task at hand. She could barely tear her attention away from the torrential flow of her chi in her veins. Azula took a deep, centering breath exactly as Iroh taught her to. She kept her eyes closed as she opened her palm and conjured a flame. Unaware if it was the fear of failure or the utter anticipation of it all causing her hesitation, Azula couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. She had to. The young princess maintained the flame in her hand as she carefully peeked through her eyelids.

After barely a glimpse, Azula's eyes shot open so fast that they almost popped out of her skull. Sitting in her hand was a bright blue flame. If Azula hadn't known any better, she may have cried out of sheer joy. The feeling of happiness and pride took over all of her senses as a genuine smile found its way upon her lips. It was the first time she has smiled like this in years.

She kept the flame alive in her hand, worried that she may never be able to produce it again. Its azure hue never faltered. She had to tell father! All of the training had paid off. Maybe now he would allow her to have a break in her lessons, to have a leisure day for herself. She could barely imagine Ozai's look of pride. He just created a firebender that would go down in history.

All of a sudden, reality hit Azula and her grin faded. This was not Ozai's doing. She looked at her new, beautiful flame and closed her hand to extinguish it. Her success did not come from the harsh punishments and lessons from her father. Her new fire, her newfound purpose was all the result of her uncle's gentle direction. For the first time, Azula was truly at a loss. Instead of spending the rest of her night savoring her legendary achievement, silent tears of frustration burned her cheeks hotter than any fire could.

* * *

A/N: I wasn't planning on posting this chapter so soon, but I figured that it's short enough for me to not make you all wait. As a precursor to what is going to happen in the future, I want to remind everyone that Azula is currently 10 years old in the story. We are pretty far away from where her story converges with the main series and close to it at the same time. She still has a lot of growing to do and now that Iroh's influence is part of her blue fire, part of her identity, her dislike for Iroh blends with this and creates an interesting internal conflict.


	6. The Birth of a Dragon

Azula barely slept. She wasn't sure if that was due to the excitement of her achievement or the turmoil from her realization. She opened and closed her hands repeatedly throughout the night, consistently producing a bright blue flame. She thought about her fuddy duddy uncle every time she saw it. It was nearly unbelievable that his advice, not Ozai's, was the reason she was able to achieve this. The fact that such a weak man helped make her successful nearly made her desire orange flames again.

She tried bending orange fire. She couldn't anymore. Her chi flowed so powerfully that she could feel its violent hum throughout her body. It felt as if it were begging to escape.

You know what? No. It couldn't have just been Iroh. That was more impossible than her turning into a purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings. He merely told her how to tap into that power, power that Ozai gave her. Yes, that was it. That was, in fact, the only plausible answer. Besides, if she could do it now, she would have probably done it on her own with her father. There was no way Iroh helped her become stronger. He was weak. His mercy, his inability to act, his loss of the throne. It was all because he was weak. Ozai became Fire Lord because he was strong. He was willing to sacrifice anything to achieve his goals. Her father even sacrificed her mother and brother for the throne.

Azula froze. Would he sacrifice her too? No, father would never do that to her. She shook her head violently to rid herself of such treacherous thoughts. Azula felt helpless. She felt like a slave to her racing thoughts. Why did they keep disobeying her? This was all her foolish uncle's doing. Since her uncle helped her achieve this, she wondered if it were even in her best interest to show Ozai. Yes, it was quite the legendary achievement, but it was partially Iroh's doing. He gave her the key and she used it, unaware of the consequences until it was too late. She couldn't control this fire. She was scared.

She took a deep breath and forced herself to think about how much stronger she was now. Ozai would be proud of that. She knew she could not say that it just happened out of nowhere. She would have to tell him the truth. Even if she wanted to lie to her father, the threat of getting caught was too large. The act of lying to Ozai about something like this would only result in severe punishment. Then again, he might see her as a threat because of her newfound abilities and punish her just as harshly. She knew that either way, Ozai only wanted what was best for her.

Azula steeled her nerves and stood. Her first training session today was with Ozai. She called in servants to prepare her for the day. They were prompt and quickly brought in her clothes. She tried to relax and clear her mind while they dressed her and fashioned her hair into its usual topknot. She couldn't decide whether her intrusive thoughts meant anything or not. Perhaps she was just being paranoid. Paranoia that wouldn't exist if her uncle had not meddled with her training, no doubt.

Once the servants were finished, Azula assessed her reflection. It was adequate, she supposed. With a swift flick of her wrist, the servants made their leave. Breakfast crossed her mind, but just the thought made her slightly queasy. She was definitely too nervous to eat. Throwing up on the Fire Lord during training would definitely result in some form of heinous punishment. Just the thought made Azula wince slightly.

She looked at the position of the sun in the sky. It would do her no good to put this off any longer. Azula clenched and unclenched her fists to help put her more at ease. It was time to eat the proverbial ostrich-horse.

* * *

Ozai was already waiting at the training grounds when she arrived. His expression was unreadable. The unease that had taken root in Azula's mind increased tenfold. It took nearly all of her self-control not to gulp in front of him. She did not know how to calm her nerves, he would notice any of the methods she employed. Ozai would notice them and consider them displays of weakness. There was no room for apprehension on the battlefield. He would be cognizant of her hesitation and her anxiety, then he would exploit it.

Her apprehension was palpable. Azula knew it was impossible for him to miss. He had designed her. Ozai's eyes narrowed as he examined his daughter. He noticed the slight shakiness of her breath, the short falter in her step after she saw him. Something was amiss and she would either tell him immediately or he would wring it out of her.

"Azula," he began, "is there a reason you are moving so slow?"

Her usual quick response was absent as she paused to think.

Ozai took note of this.

Her heart was pounding in her ears, it was a wonder that he couldn't hear it too.

She dipped into a low bow. "No, Father. I apologize."

"Then I suggest you begin."

"Yes, Father."

She bowed once more before assuming the proper ready stance. It took all of her willpower to remove the shakiness from her voice as she announced the name of her first form. Ozai's eyes looked down on her in scrutiny. His gaze spoke one thing: mistakes would not be tolerated.

Intimidating power met graceful fluidity as Azula expertly went through the movements. She had sworn to herself that she would refrain from bending, but her control quickly became truant as her breathing flawlessly synchronized with the steps. Her inner fire began to sing louder than it ever has. She has never felt more alive. For once, Azula chose to follow her heart's desire and relinquish what little control she had left.

Blue fire burst from her fist in a breathtaking display. She did not stop until her form was complete. She remained in her final stance for an appropriate amount of time before returning to ready position. Her euphoria was unmatched by anything she had ever felt. It was like she was floating. If Ozai struck her down this exact moment, she would still be content.

She steadied her breathing.

Her eyes met his.

He did not look mad, but he didn't look pleased either. His eyes were wide for just a moment before he narrowed them again.

Azula finally pinpointed what was hiding behind his stare.

It was envy.

Ozai was _envious_ of her.

"When?" It wasn't a question. He was demanding a response.

Azula cast her gaze away from his, knowing that holding it would only coax his anger. It was a subconscious sign of submission; an act of self-preservation she learned through observation. Although she feared the repercussions of the truth, lying to father was not an option.

"Last night, Father." Azula thought maybe she could omit some of the facts, she hated the look he was giving her. Telling him it was Iroh that helped her would only make it all worse. "It happened while I was practicing my breathing. I-"

"Tell me the full truth, Azula. If you think your deceptive tactics will work on me, you're more of a fool than your brother was."

 _Was_. That implication stung.

She knew this was a possible outcome, but she had dared to hope otherwise.

"Uncle Iroh taught me some methods to use during meditation that would help me utilize my chi more efficiently." All of her courage was swiftly escaping her. "After all of our training thus far, I thought it might prove beneficial."

Did she just openly refer to Iroh as her uncle? She mentally cursed herself. She knew better than to do so around her father.

Ozai remained silent.

"Why would you think Iroh's methods would be useful? He is weak. He abandoned his post simply because his son died. You know this, Azula." His tone was so cold that Azula was wholly unaware of the thinly-veiled jealousy that hid behind it.

"Of course, father. I meditated with him once before and it resulted in my fire changing for a brief moment. I thought that-"

His glare became much more pointed.

"So you lied."

Azula's eyes widened slightly. For a moment she thought that her heart stopped. The world around them seemed to vanish and all that existed was her father, staring down at her like she was nothing. She felt like she was lower than dirt. Like she was Zuko.

He's never looked at her this way before. He has never looked at her with such contempt.

"No, father." She knew better than to hope that Ozai wouldn't catch the shakiness of her voice. "The fire was inconsistent and I was unable to reproduce it until last night."

"I see."

Ozai looked away from her, but she didn't dare to move.

They were both silent and she wanted to scream at him to say something.

Finally, Ozai spoke.

"If you are strong enough to achieve such a legendary feat, then you are strong enough to begin sparring with me." He cast a judgemental glance in her direction. He was examining her, trying to gauge her reactions.

His smirk returned as he watched Azula's trepidation morph into relief, soon followed by pride. Ozai noticed that he still had complete control.

She bowed to him.

"Yes, Father."

He shed his outer robes and she bowed to him once again to signify respect before their first match.

He didn't return the gesture before stepping back into a sparring stance.

Her blast met his.

He would remind her of her place.

By the end of the day, Azula was left wishing they allowed waterbenders in the palace.

* * *

Iroh walked around the palace in search of his niece. He had heard the servants whispering about the change in her bending. Ozai must have seen the blue flames if the servants are talking about it. The former General had hoped to be there when she finally managed how to control it. He could have properly celebrated with her, now all he could do is worry.

There was no telling what Ozai would do. Would he be proud? Threatened? Agni, he couldn't imagine Azula's fate if she let it slip that he taught her. He had to get to her before Ozai could. He couldn't let the Fire Lord's talons sink any deeper than they already had.

"Ah, brother, I've been looking for you." Ozai's tone was laced with shameless hostility.

Iroh eyed him closely, quickly deducing that this was not going to be a very pleasant conversation.

"I had a very interesting training session with Azula this morning." Ozai paused to take the older man's appearance. Iroh looked rather unsettled, but he kept silent.

Ozai took in a slow, agitated breath.

"Yesterday evening, her fire was orange." He opened his hand and produced a small flame to punctuate his statement. "Then, she arrived for her lesson and her fire was blue." He closed the same hand violently, effectively extinguishing the light in his palm.

"I am aware that she has the ability to do this, yes. She did it once after we went through various breathing exercises and had tea together." Iroh smiled slightly, despite himself. If was one of the only fond memories that he had with his niece. "I am happy that she has gained control of it."

Ozai was silent while he stewed in his own fury.

Iroh's face turned serious as he faced his younger brother. "Are you not proud of her? Your daughter just achieved something that only the dragons themselves have been capable of."

"I am aware of that, brother. Or do you think me a fool?" Ozai sneered.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Ozai." Iroh dropped the Fire Lord's title on purpose, knowing that coaxing his anger would get him to reveal his true intentions. "I just hoped you'd see the gift the spirits placed in your hands by giving you such a prodigal daughter."

Ozai's fists clenched and fire left his nose with an angry exhale.

"I am aware of her prowess, Iroh." He growled. "I don't want your weakness to infect her. We all saw how well that worked for Lu Ten."

Iroh frowned. "You want to control her."

"She is my daughter."

"She is just a child, Ozai!" Iroh was angry with his brother. How could he treat his own child so cruelly?

"No, she is not 'just a child', Iroh." The Fire Lord glowered down at the shorter man. "She is the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation."

They were both furious. Neither spoke in an attempt to gain their bearings. Minutes passed before Iroh finally opened his mouth.

"Let me be one of her tutors." He was desperate at this point. "The only campaign of mine that failed was the Siege of Ba Sing Se. I could help her with understanding war tactics and formulating strategies. I could bring her to war meetings."

This made the Fire Lord pause. A tempting offer, he had to admit. If Azula fell short, he could simply punish them both and make sure Iroh is no longer one of her tutors.

"Fine." Ozai stroked his beard as he spoke. "But if I sense that any of your foolish teachings have begun to take root in her, you will both suffer."

"Very well." At this point, Iroh would take what he could get.

Ozai nodded at him and turned, the flashy robes of the Fire Lord billowing behind him in an impressive display as he made his way down the hall.

Iroh let out a sigh of relief once he was sure everyone was gone. Although he found a way to bond with Azula, Ozai's message was clear. They were both on thin ice.

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter was in the works for quite a few days before I was able to finish it and also proved to be the most difficult for me to write. This is where the major conflict in the story begins. The different forms of influence in Azula's life are stronger than they ever have been. Now that Iroh has found a way to actively be part of Azula's life, how will that change things? Where are Mai and Ty Lee? Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! The next one should be up in the next week or so (I still have to write it).


	7. A Gift or a Curse?

Ozai stood over Azula at the end of their sparring match. The look of envy and anger never leaving his eyes. Azula's eyes were wide. This was the first time that she has ever been truly terrified of her father. She looked up at him and frantically tried to scoot back. Fire surrounded them both, she would burn no matter which direction she went. Ozai stepped forward and punched his fist out at her. All she could do was scream as searing pain overwhelmed her senses.

Azula's eyes shot open and she felt her chest heaving. The room was dark. Was she dead? She sat up and looked around. Everything was black, but both the feeling of her sheets and the scent of her room were familiar. She opened her palm and generated a small flame. The cold blue light illuminated her surroundings and allowed her to gain her bearings. She still had blue fire, she could still feel its heat. In a way, it made her much more uncomfortable. It was strange that a flame burning at such a high temperature could send a shiver down her spine. The quiet hum of the fire in her palm only served to remind her of the violent roar Ozai's own flames made when they consumed her.

Her breath was still shaky in the wake of her nightmare. Father would never kill her. She meant too much to him. She meant too much to the Fire Nation. She flexed her fingers and tried to take long, deep breaths to calm herself. She closed her eyes, but that proved to be a mistake. All she could see was Ozai's hateful glare. Her mind was racing all over again. Azula doubted that she was going to get much rest tonight.

Sunrise came earlier than she had expected. Although the light was welcome, the arrival of morning filled her with dread. The nightmare that she absolutely knew was an impossible event, still played clearly in her head. This was ridiculous. She was above this level of paranoia. Azula sighed and sat up, deciding to busy herself and keep her mind off of things. She stood up and stumbled a little.

The effects of yesterday's sparring session with Ozai were more consequential than she originally thought they would be. Her legs felt nearly useless and light burns coated her arms. To put it shortly, she was in pain. Going to the palace's infirmary was an option, but they would most certainly tell her father. Then again, they were also taught to keep their mouths shut. It could also be a test for her. Could she endure the pain or will she give in?

Azula chose to endure. She would never become a stronger firebender if she couldn't withstand a few sore muscles and burns. She chuckled to herself; Ozai would doubtlessly agree with that sentiment. Alternatively, he might be proud of her performance yesterday and let her have a break. It would certainly be a surprise, but a welcome one nonetheless. She rolled her eyes and sighed bitterly, she had to time to dwell on silly little daydreams. Father hasn't given her a spare moment since he found out about her lessons with Uncle.

Her thoughts froze and she frowned.

She just thought of him as "Uncle" again.

A rap at her door immediately tore her away from the sour thought. The princess's stomach sank. This was not a good sign at all. Being called upon this early only meant one thing; her father wanted to have breakfast with her. The harsh sound of a fist against her door echoed through her eerily silent room once more before she finally decided to open it.

"Come in," her voice was missing the dominant, commanding tone it usually had. She swallowed to lubricate her suddenly dry throat. Why was she so scared?

A servant entered her room and bowed respectfully. "Princess Azula," the servant kept her head down, "Fire Lord Ozai has asked that you meet him for breakfast." Azula's stomach dropped and she wanted to throw up. Her usually warm skin felt clammy and it felt like she couldn't breathe. This was much different than the trepidation she usually felt when her father summoned her in the past. Refusing to allow these feelings the pleasure of showing themselves, Azula simply nodded at the servant.

"You are dismissed." A simple wave of the hand was all it took to get the woman to leave. This left Azula alone again.

Deciding that she couldn't let her cowardly thoughts grip onto her, she busied herself with getting dressed. Not willing to face anyone, not even her servants, she did all of the usual morning tasks herself. Her hair proved to be the most difficult thing to arrange. It was constantly slipping out of her nimble fingers and into her face. She managed a bitter smile after finally deeming herself presentable. After taking a deep breath and schooling her expression into a cool mask of indifference, she was finally ready to meet with Ozai.

* * *

She could hear her father's voice as she got closer to his sitting room. There must be more than one person present. It sounded like he was making conversation which meant it wasn't a servant. The only people that could come to her mind were Uncle and Ozai's advisor. As if it were on cue, a jovial laugh filled the air.

"You need to relax, Ozai. She's still just a child, she can be a few minutes late to breakfast."

Surprisingly, hearing Iroh's voice immediately soothed her. Perhaps breakfast wouldn't be as horrendous as she thought it would be, she knew her father wouldn't be extremely harsh with an audience present. Then again, uncle may have something to do with whatever Ozai had planned. Though not as intense as before, Azula's uneasiness returned. She stood outside the door and took a deep breath in order to calm herself. It was never smart to keep Ozai waiting. She nodded at the guards and let them open the door for her.

"Princess Azula," Ozai spoke slowly, his personal way of passively showing displeasure. "It is nice of you to finally join us."

She bowed lower than what was deemed as respectful, turning it into a bow of submission. "I apologize, Father. I have no excuse." She kept her head down, not daring to move without his permission. He analyzed her for a moment before nodding his head, the small non-verbal piece of communication allowed her to straighten herself and sit across from her father and uncle. Iroh's gaze softened once it settled upon his anxious niece. Her rigid expression was too mature for someone her age, the title of Crown Princess meant she had little time to be a child.

"Good morning Princess Azula." He smiled warmly at her. "It is a beautiful day, isn't it?"

His lighthearted attempt at conversation would usually vex her, but it was a surprisingly welcome distraction from her father's judgemental gaze. She, for once, truly appreciated his presence. Noticing that she had gotten lost in her own thoughts, she forced herself to nod in response. No one spoke after that, the tension in the room becoming just as thick as it had been when she entered. The silence was uncomfortable as both she and Iroh waited for Ozai to speak.

The clinking of dishes eased the silence away as servants deftly set their meals in front of them.

"I spoke with Iroh after your display," Ozai began.

Azula's stomach dropped, the food on her plate suddenly becoming very unappetizing.

"He mentioned that he has been assisting you with your training."

"He has." Azula looked up at him.

"Are you aware of the feat you achieved?" He looked at her questioningly. She was surprised to notice the lack of condescension in his voice. It was a true question. This morning was so full of surprises that it was beginning to make her wonder if she was in another dream. Realizing that she had, for the second time this morning, gotten lost in her own thoughts, she dumbly shook her head. She wasn't sure if words could really explain what she was thinking.

"No, Father." She could almost feel her father's eyes examining her, looking for any hint of deceit. There was none. She was certainly proud of her fire's new level of intensity, but there certainly had to be other benders capable of this. She wasn't even officially considered a master yet.

He exhaled slowly, carefully thinking about what to say next. "Is it consistent?"

Azula nodded. "I am unable to change it back."

"I see."

The room fell silent again while they ate. The air in the room felt a little lighter than it had been, but it didn't keep Azula's mind from wandering. Her father wasn't usually this hard to read. Aside from that, why was Iroh here? Ozai was usually running her into the ground at the training yard by now. She didn't even know whether to be afraid or hopeful. Then again, he always put her in situations like this before being unimaginably cruel. She knew his pattern, yet she was always foolish enough to let it take her by surprise.

"Azula." She looked up at the sound of her name. It was slow and dangerous, threatening in a way that only her father was capable of. She started to put up her walls, bracing herself for whatever Ozai was going to dish out. Her mind went blank, all she could see was the look of envy he wore at the first display of her bending.

"I have selected a new tutor for you. From now on, you will be meeting with General Iroh for your lessons when you return from the academy."

Wait.

 _What?_

Had there been in food her mouth, she certainly would have choked. She looked between her father and her uncle, not sure how to make sense of it. As she finally started to put the pieces together, she just became more and more confused. He was punishing her for spending time with Iroh less than two days ago, but now it was practically mandatory for her to meet with him. Was this part of Ozai's punishment? Was he making a statement? Her eyes landed directly on her father. He was expecting a response.

"Why?" It was a dumb response and she was surprised that he thought it to be worthy of an answer.

"My brother is a successful general. Although he failed when his country needed him to triumph, he will be able to teach you more about strategy than any of your current tutors."

His tone was deliberate and filled with conviction. She sensed that all these theatrics were a form of an elaborate threat. Was he simply posturing and putting on a show simply to prove that he could? This had to be a trap, but Azula couldn't figure out how. He had never gambled away his own daughter, not even when he was sure he would win.

Then again, it could be neither of those things. Iroh had helped her make leaps and bounds with her bending. It was because of her uncle that she could bend blue fire. Her father knows this; she told him herself. With Iroh's help, it is possible that she could become even stronger. He did this arrangement for the benefit of them both. She becomes a more capable bender as well as a useful strategist and in turn, she will be able to work with her father more. He was preparing her for the throne; these things were necessary.

Azula knew that her father was never supposed to become the Fire Lord. That is why he keeps Iroh around. Unlike Ozai, Iroh was groomed to be the Fire Lord. He received more lessons in diplomacy, strategy, and sat in on many more meetings than her father ever did. Iroh served as her father's right hand during nearly all of the meetings Ozai held. It would only make sense for him to be her tutor.

After hashing it all out in her mind, her stupefied look turned into one of pride.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone! I apologize for making you all wait so long for this update! It's exam season and school managed to sap away all of my inspiration. This chapter was pretty had for me to write due to the ways I like handling these characters. I really want to cover the Ozai and Azula power dynamic and highlight a few things. Also, I drew some inspiration from a very specific scene in the series for the end of this chapter. Can anyone guess what it is? Thank you for reading!


	8. Sprouting Lotus

Azula's sleep was not fitful that night. In fact, she felt more well-rested than she usually did. She basked in the sunlight that had made its way through her blinds. Her father considered her punishment over and was allowing her to return to classes at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. It had been nearly a month since she saw her friends and teachers. She opened her palm and looked at her pristine blue flames. This time she felt pride instead of hesitation and fear. Her excitement was embarrassing; she couldn't wait to show them.

The morning passed by in a blur. The only thing that Azula could make sense of was the powerful hum of her chi. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Gone was the frightened child that she had become accustomed to seeing the past few weeks. In its place sat a proud, powerful princess. She smirked and her reflection smirked back. Being back in her father's good graces is doing wonders to improve her mood. She _is_ the Princess of the Fire Nation, after all.

She ate her breakfast with unusual haste. She was more than eager to go back to her normal classes. Although she was already ahead of her classmates in nearly every subject due to her tutors, observing the other noble children was entertaining. She also missed Mai and Ty Lee a great deal. Her rigorous training regimen had the tendency to isolate her from the rest of the world, especially her two closest friends.

Azula could barely imagine the looks on their faces once they saw the way her fire has changed since they last met. There was no doubt in her mind that Ty Lee would be amazed. She smirked to herself as she pictured the young acrobat's amazed expression and words of praise. Mai would not be as openly impressed, but she knew how to read the older girl's expressions. She always had a little glint in her eye when she got surprised or when she appreciated something. Mai didn't give Azula blind praise and loyalty like Ty lee did, nor did she get overly excited when the princess reached new heights with her firebending.

She, a little too eagerly, entered the carriage that would be taking her to school. She looked out the window to catch what little glimpse of the capital that she could during the short ride. It had been so long since she was even able to leave the palace due to the short leash Ozai had her on. He had a way of isolating her when he thought that she was getting weak or that her ideals were straying from what they should be.

"Princess Azula," the guard's voice interrupted her thoughts. "We have arrived."

She nodded and wordlessly exited the carriage, her smirk still firmly in its place. She felt like she was floating as she entered the building. The first lesson of the day was firebending. The instructor was a strict, traditional old man. A man that was powerful and wise, but didn't quite make the cut to be a Fire Sage. Her uncle knew him and invited him to the palace to tea on a few separate occasions.

She entered the school's training grounds and surveyed the room. Mai and Ty Lee were, obviously, not there. The non-benders had a different class while the firebending girls trained. She was slightly disappointed that they wouldn't see the first public display of her new ability. Oh well, she would make the best of it either way. It would be best to keep their reactions to herself anyway. She didn't want to miss them while she was showing everyone else anyways.

Confidence radiated from Azula's body.

"Ah," the firebending instructor, Kaito, bowed to her. "It is nice to see that you've returned, Princess Azula."

She bowed in response, not giving him any verbal acknowledgment. She was slightly taken aback by his genuine smile.

She has been seeing a lot more of those lately.

Azula took her seat and watched as the other girls barely paid attention to whatever their master was talking about. What fools they were to not take their training seriously. Then again, they were the young daughters of nobles. They were being trained to get married while she trained to win the war for her country.

She boredly watched Kaito's display as he demonstrated various intermediate firebending forms. He was a master, that much was clear. His fire, on the other hand, happened to burn differently than the average firebenders' did. It burned freely and followed his lead. He wasn't controlling it, nor was he commanding it as her father did. He moved as if the fire was alive. She had never noticed this about him before - not until her lessons with Iroh, that is.

Before she knew it, it was time for her and the other girls to demonstrate their forms. She was ahead of them all by leaps and bounds. She thought it was quite pointless to tediously go through forms that she had mastered years ago. After finding an open space so she wouldn't burn anyone, she bowed and took a deep breath. Now was the moment she has been waiting all morning for. She began her kata and bright blue flames burst from her hands and feet. She felt freer than she ever had before. Her mind left her body and the only thing she could feel was the warmth of her own inner fire.

This was no longer about impressing her classmates or proving herself to Ozai. It was so much more than that, but Azula couldn't quite place what she was feeling.

At the sight of blue flames, everyone in the room fell silent and watched her in awe. Even their master wore a look of shock. No one knew what to make of the display, some even thought their eyes were playing tricks on them. There was no record of anyone bending fire that differed from the traditional orange color. Her new ability was not only a demonstration of her prowess, but it was also a feat that would go down in history. If she weren't the first, she would be one of the only firebenders in history to achieve this. None of this was lost on the only person in the room that knew more about the history of firebending more than she did.

"Princess Azula," he trailed off, clearly having trouble finding the right words to say. "How?"

"Meditation and training." She shrugged dismissively. No one else needed to know of her difficult training. She worked hard to keep her image of perfection up. To show that she worked for it would only tarnish her reputation.

The rest of the class period consisted of her showing off and demonstrating her new ability. Although it did wonders to reinflate her ego after Ozai's cold treatment, it wasn't as fulfilling as she thought it would be. She desperately wanted to see Mai and Ty Lee so she could show them. They wouldn't ask so many questions, they wouldn't leave her feeling so secretive. They were the only ones who knew of the small cracks in her glass house. Though she couldn't tell them everything, it was always comforting to be able to trust someone else.

Azula was not able to see her friends until it was time to have lunch. The time she spent with her tutors apparently taught her too much. She was put into classes with girls quite a bit older than her. It wasn't miserable - Azula enjoyed learning as much as she could, but she also enjoyed the feeling of superiority she had over other girls her age. The drastic changes left her feeling rather drained, nearly sapping away her excitement from the morning. Azula kept all of this to herself, of course, and walked into the courtyard of the school with her usual haughtiness.

"Azula!"

She barely had time to react before being pulled into a bone-crushing hug. The injuries left from training with Ozai were screaming in pain from the sudden assault. It took every ounce of self-control for her to not burn the person that dared to invade her personal space.

"Hello, Ty Lee." She barely returned the hug, refusing to show weakness in front of the other girl. "You can let go now."

"Sorry!" Ty Lee let go of the princess, an elated grin plastered on her face. "I just missed you so much! Why were you gone for so long?"

"She was probably running errands for the Fire Lord." Azula's head turned to see Mai calmly walking towards them, her usual stoic expression firmly in its place.

Now was her moment.

"Not exactly." Azula opened her hand and generated a small flame. The slight widening of Mai's eyes and Ty Lee's audible gasp was worth more than the reactions from all of her classmates combined. Her smirk returned but, unlike the others, this one turned into a small smile.

"Being a princess isn't all fun and games, you know."

"That's so cool, Azula!" Ty Lee was practically jumping up and down. How that girl got so much energy, Azula didn't know. "How did you do it? How many colors can you make it?"

Azula quickly put her hand up to end her friend's vicious onslaught of questions. "Surprisingly, my fuddy duddy uncle helped me with this. He taught me some breathing exercises and, well, it just happened.

"As for different colors," Azula's smile faded a little. She was truly frustrated that she couldn't change it from blue to orange on command. "It is stuck like this."

"Huh, go figure." Mai sat back against a nearby tree and began eating. "Something that you can't do."

She was wholly unfazed by the glare Azula shot her way.

"Even though you can't change it, your aura became a nice yellow when you started bending!" Both of the other girls rolled their eyes at Ty Lee. Neither of them bought into the foolish "aura" talk.

They ate in silence for a few moments, simply enjoying each other's company. Azula could sense Mai's wariness over her achievement but decided to ignore it. She attributed it to Mai just being Mai. Neither of her friends displayed any signs that they would leave her. For that, Azula was thankful. She was aware that they had grown distant since her mother left with Zuko. Ever since that day, Ozai has been steadily increasing how much time she has to dedicate towards training and political matters.

That was also when she began to sense Mai's slight apprehension around her. It would fade, but then it would return again whenever her father pulled her out of school. Azula figured that her friend was just worried. Mai always displayed emotions in odd ways. She usually returned with a slew of minor injuries so this explanation made sense. The matter was easy to shrug off.

The rest of the day was uneventful. All she had left to do were her calligraphy and history courses. Just like in all of the other subjects, she excelled at them. Even in classes with girls much older than herself, she kept her own standard higher than what was required. There was no such thing as almost doing something or almost understanding. Almost isn't good enough. Ozai made sure she understood that. Her father's high expectations left her constantly striving to be perfect. She had to be if she was going to be the Fire Lord one day.

"Azula," Iroh smiled as he approached her. "I hope you are ready for our lesson today."

"Yes, uncle." She was taken aback by Iroh's forward approach as well as the fact that she had completely forgotten about him being her tutor. She wanted to invite Mai and Ty Lee to the palace sometime this week so they could catch up, but Iroh continuing her lessons after school made that nearly impossible. Once again, her responsibilities were building up and keeping her away from things she'd rather be doing.

"I'll send a servant to bring tea. I have been looking forward to this lesson." He walked towards his chambers and Azula dutifully followed. Would he be teaching her new forms? Perhaps they would be doing more breathing exercises? Iroh was not the man to throw out answers unprompted.

"What will we be doing, Uncle?"

He looked over his shoulder at her. "We will be playing Pai Sho."

It took every last ounce of her mental energy to keep her temper in check. He seriously propositioned that they play a board game for their lesson. This had to be some kind of sick joke that her father orchestrated. It was hard for her to believe that this was the same man who had nearly conquered Ba Sing Se. No, she had never played the game herself; it was a petty little game for children. She did not have the time for such trivial things when she had _actual_ training that she could be doing. Then again, this is what she thought about the breathing exercises at first.

Her opinion must have been clearly displayed on her face again because he quickly added onto his original statement.

"Pai Sho is more than just a game, Azula." His soft smile was unwavering as he opened the door to his personal apartment. "It is a tool that can do a great deal to teach you about strategy and balance."

Just like their first genuine interaction, Azula's interest was piqued and she was drawn in. Iroh's ability to read her never failed to catch her by surprise. She sat down on one side of the table and looked at the board in front of her. Her uncle had already prepared their pieces. Adjacent to each set of pieces was a small, black pot. She watched him curiously, unsure of how to interpret his actions. Iroh was certainly much harder to read than her father.

Iroh thanked a servant for bringing their tea and poured two cups before taking his place across from her. She watched his eyes scan the surface of the table before looking up at her. "Tell me," he smiled and picked a piece up, "have you ever played Pai Sho?"

"No."

"That's good. That means we can start from the beginning."

He sounded happy, excited even. Azula, on the other hand, was struggling to hold back a groan. This was proving to be nothing more than a test of her patience.

Iroh began carefully setting each piece onto the board. It was unusual for her to see him be this meticulous about anything other than tea. He placed half of the pieces down in some hexagonal shape, leaving the other half to the side for the time being. She raised her eyebrow at him. She may not have any personal interest in the game, but she was certain it wasn't played like this.

"What are you doing?"

"Patience, Princess Azula." He chuckled and she sneered. She _was_ being patient. "Before we can begin a game, I must teach you the rules."

She was progressively becoming less and less invested in the lesson.

"Each piece in Pai Sho is important, Azula." He didn't allow her to interject. "There are no tiles that can be used and discarded at will. Although you may lose some pieces along the way, it is important to maintain harmony with the ones you have left."

She was confused. "How could something like "harmony" matter in a silly little board game?"

"For harmony to be present, there is an unspoken balance among the pieces." He paused and examined her. She wanted to hear what he had to say. He noticed this and continued. "Consider the way firebending works, Azula. What happens when you use too much chi?"

"I lose control of the flame." The answer was obvious, but it was clear he wanted her to interact with the information he presented.

Iroh nodded, indicating that she was correct. "What happens when you are too controlling?"

"The flame dies."

"Very good. Why do you think that is?" He looked at her expectantly.

He knew she would be able to connect the dots and she hated it. She wanted to give him the wrong answer out of spite but pride held her back.

She stayed silent for a moment to try and feign ignorance.

"Balance between the two is required to consistently generate and maintain a flame."

He smiled at her and she sighed. Despite all of the stupid metaphors, his lesson was practical and, worst of all, it made sense. This meant that the timing of his guidance and the awakening of her blue fire couldn't be a coincidence. She had tried to spin it any way she could in order to attribute her success to anyone else, but it was impossible. The truth was right in front of her.

Her inner turmoil must have been obvious to him, she realized. He stayed silent and allowed her a moment to mull over his words. It was clear that he would not speak until she was ready. She glanced up at Iroh with a look of resignation. With one look, she surrendered to him. The small amount of information that he had already given to her carried more weight than anything Ozai has ever told her. Ozai's rules made her strong and allowed her to push past her limits, but Iroh offered explanations for her to truly understand her own abilities. If she implemented all of the information offered by both her father and her uncle, she could be unstoppable.

Iroh noticed the shift in her demeanor and took the opportunity to speak. "To win a game of Pai Sho, the same concept of harmony and balance must be understood and applied. If your movements are too bold, your own tiles risk falling into a trap. Simultaneously, being too timid will result in nothing more than your tiles getting captured by an opponent."

Azula nodded in understanding. Her eyes followed his hand as it moved towards the pieces he had arranged into a hexagon just a few minutes earlier. "There are six flower tiles in total. Of the six, three are red and three are white. Each tile is harmonious with the ones beside it and disharmonious with the piece directly across from it."

She followed his finger as it placed itself on the flower at the top of the hexagon. "This is the rose tile. It lives in harmony with the white jade and chrysanthemum tiles. It is disharmonious with the jasmine tile.

"Moving clockwise, the chrysanthemum tile is also harmonious with the rhododendron. It is disharmonious with the lily." He looked at her and a smile found its way back onto his face. She was much more entranced by this than either of them would have guessed. "The basic ideas I just explained apply to all of the flower tiles."

When Iroh told her Pai Sho was about harmony, she did not expect it to actually be a key aspect of the game. He usually explained things using silly idioms or abstract comparisons. This was a serious, fatherly side of him that she had never seen before. Then again, the things he tried to explain were silly and abstract. Pai Sho was actually in front of her, not nested in her mind as a concept left to be discovered through meditation. The fact Iroh's lesson was tangible this time certainly made his guidance easier for her to accept.

She looked at the other tiles curiously. She wanted to know what they could do so she could truly see how they functioned in a game. Azula quickly realized that she was genuinely eager to play a frivolous little board game. It was embarrassing, but it also wasn't hard to see the real-world application. Perhaps her father's council could use a few Pai Sho lessons. They might actually lead a successful campaign that way.

"The other six pieces," she began, "what purpose do they serve?"

His face lit up. She realized that he must have been waiting for this moment. He quickly placed four of the leftover tiles in front of her. They looked very different from the flowers. Unlike the flower tiles, these tiles had average, everyday items depicted on their faces. Considering the theme of balance and harmony, Azula could guess what they stood for.

"The four elements."

This was a pleasant surprise to Iroh. "How did you know?"

"That tile," she pointed to the rock tile, "has the same symbol on it as the Earth Kingdom's flag."

He chuckled happily, and his smile widened. "You're very perceptive, Princess Azula. I expect nothing less from my own niece."

The other three tiles were certainly less obvious, consisting of a boat, wheel, and what looked like wheat. She waited for Iroh to continue his explanation.

"As you have already noticed, the rock tile serves to emblematize the element of earth. Just as the boat represents water, the wheel represents air, and the knotweed represents fire. I will teach you their roles during our next lesson," he laughed, "it is a rather messy explanation. Right now, you are only trying to learn the tiles and what they mean."

He moved the four tiles to the side of the board and set the last two in front of her. They looked similar to the flower tiles from before.

"The white dragon represents yin. It must be placed on your opponent's side. It can capture any piece, but it can also be captured by any piece. It cannot form any harmonies or disharmonies."

"Then why even use it? If the goal of the game is to form harmonies and the white dragon cannot, then what is the point?" Her arms were crossed and her eyebrows were creased in concentration.

His response was simple.

"Balance."

She narrowed her eyes, urging him to elaborate.

"To complement the white dragon, the yin, there is the most versatile piece in the game." He picked the piece up and held it out to her.

She took it and turned the tile over in her hands before setting it back down on the board. It didn't seem very special at all.

"The white lotus symbolizes yang. It must be placed on your side of the board and, just like its counterpart, the white lotus can both capture and be captured. What makes this tile special is not what it can do under normal circumstances, but what it is capable of in the face of adversity."

She looked at him as if he sprouted a second head. "What do you mean?"

"If your opponent has more pieces in the pot than you do, your lotus tile blooms and is able to form a harmony with any tile on the board. Remember, Azula, the goal of Pai Sho is to form and maintain harmonies, not to dominate an opponent. This makes the white lotus tile capable of turning the tables in your favor." He paused and looked at her. His gaze was soft, trying to convey more depth and emotion than his words were allowed to. "Even when it seems that all hope is lost."

Iroh busied himself with putting the tiles away, leaving Azula to mull over what he said. The moment she finally began to understand the purpose of this lesson, he pulled the rug out from under her. Up until now, everything he was saying had been literal. Perhaps not as literal as she was used to, but they were still rules to be followed. The last tile he showed her seemed to have some form of metaphorical meaning that he was trying to explain. She was at a complete loss and left unable to make sense of his shift in tone.

She was beginning to truly despise metaphors.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone! Wow! This is the longest chapter that I've ever written. It all just kinda came bursting out of me hahah. I'm going to try to update every week and maybe prep chapters in advance so I can still post a new chapter if I don't have any inspiration. The Pai Sho lesson in this chapter was pretty long, but there are like... A LOT of rules to Pai Sho. I wanted the lesson to mean something and be accurate so I actually looked up the rules and made my own board so I could figure out a way to make it work with my goals for this story. It really did help too. It was pretty insane to see how well the philosophy involved in Pai Sho is woven into all of Avatar.

I was also thinking of putting review responses in the chapters. Where would you all prefer I put them? At the beginning of the chapter or at the end with my author's note?

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Please R&R, it helps give me inspiration!


End file.
